Dulce Venganza
by Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Jessie Cross tiene 19 años, sus padres murieron y su hermana también, estuvo a punto de morir, pero hace un pacto con un demonio, que cambia su vida, vive muchas aventuras y poco a poco su venganza se vuelve dulce gracias a un pequeño sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Amm Hola! Bueno soy Yami! soy nuevecita en esto…y no sabía de qué podía hacer el fic, tenía que hacerlo de algo que me gustara para así no quedar en blanco a la mitad de la historia, y de repente miro la pared de mi pieza y veo la sensual respuesta! Sí hay estaba mi demonio favorito, Sebastián Michaelis.**

**Y bueno así que me puse manos a la obra (aunque me costó un mundo entender a fanfiction y aun me cuesta) así que aquí les dejo el primer cap de mi historia…tenía un enredo gigantesco en donde poner la marca del contrato, pero al final decidí dejarlo como se presenta en la historia, sin más que decir al fic…creo que a lo mejor tiene un poco mucho de violencia.**

**¿Realidad o solo mi imaginación?**

Soy Jessie Cross, tengo 19 años y esto son los últimos acontecimientos (raros e increíbles) que me han pasado en mi vida, bueno como decir esto suena tan descabellado que yo misma me he preguntado si no estoy loca y bien encerrada en un manicomio, debo confesar que esa idea me encantaría que fuera cierta, pero lamentablemente no es así.

Bueno todo empezó un día Sábado, mi molesta hermana Shopia me obligaba a ir a una fiesta a la cual me parecía un error ir, para ella era fácil ya que era un derroche de encanto y de hermosura, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su metro 1, 79, su cuerpo sacado de una revista de modelos, su piel de un bronceado perfecto y su pelo castaño muy bien cuidado le daban el lujo de ser popular. Todos en mi familia eran lindos según yo, mi madre era rubia y de ojos azules, parecía la hermana mayor de Shopia y su nombre le quedaba perfecto a ella…Lucia, mi padre era encantador sus ojos violetas, y su buen físico hacían suspirar a varias de mis profesoras, que tiritaban y apenas les salía un: Si Señor Samuel Cross

.

Y bueno yo era la diferente, era término medio, aunque mi madre, padre y hermana decían que era un encanto. Para mi buena suerte saque los ojos de mis dos progenitores, el izquierdo lo tenía violeta oscuro y el derecho de un azul profundo, mido 1,68(una enana al lado de Shopia) y creo que con buenas proporciones respecto a lo físico, en que iba antes de desviarme de el tema principal, ya recuerdo, mi hermana se veía linda enfundada en un vestido rojo con unas flores negras que simulaban un cinturón, y yo aun buscaba que ponerme. Además no estaba mama para ayudarme ya que se habían ido a una cena con papa y llegarían mas tarde.

-Jessi por favor apresúrate…no tenemos toda la noche-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento es que sinceramente, no tengo nada que ponerme-suspire pesadamente.

-No seas así te traeré uno de mis vestidos-Me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Me quedaran colgando…-

-Eso lo tengo resuelto, me tome la molestia de comprarte uno-

Creo que eso me hizo enfadar, pero no lo demostré, odió usar vestidos y mostrar mis piernas, es uno de mis grandes complejos…escuche la voz de mi hermana hablando en la lejanía mientras yo divagaba si no tenia que simular un ataque o desmayarme.

-Jessie, que me dices-dijo eso mientras me mostraba un vestido color azul, corto y con pequeños detalles en negro.

-Es lindo, pero no crees me quedara muy corto…-mi voz sonó como una súplica.

-Esa es la idea, Nicolás quedara rendido a tus pie-, solté una risita nerviosa mientras me ponía roja.-Ah era verdad lo que pensaba, no te quedes callada chiquilla se que eres una niñita y Nicolás es mayor que tu, pero para eso está tu hermana que ya está bastante grandecita.

Estuvo dándome explicaciones de cómo tenía que actuar y bla bla bla, no le preste atención a lo que me decía, no podía dejar de mirarme en el espejo, no parecía yo…era una Jessie totalmente distinta, mi pelo negro semi-ondulado caí en cascada por mi hombro derecho, parecía más alta y mis ojos resaltaban, aunque aun me veía pálida, la palidez de mi piel daba nervios era como si siempre estuviera enferma o con frio , mi hermana había hecho un buen trabajo, nos fuimos a la fiesta, pero nunca llegamos a nuestro destino…todo paso rápido íbamos doblando la esquina de nuestra calle cuando sonó un estallido de los mil demonios, perplejas vimos como el auto de nuestros padres estallaba ante nuestros sorprendidos ojos, salieron volando partes del auto y otras cosas que deberían haber sido antiguamente Lucia y Samuel, el chofer freno y se bajo, un gran error, de la nada salieron unos hombres y hay mismo le dispararon a la cabeza, no sé qué arma era pero le dejo un agujero en la frente, Shopia grito en estado de sock.

Yo no sabía qué hacer me quede helada, uno de ellos bajo a Shopia y otro me bajo a mí, estaban vestidos de negros y con la cara bien tapada.

-Por fin…mira que preciosuras tenemos aquí, hoy será una gran fiesta-murmuro uno y sus compañeros se echaron a reír y uno de ellos empezó a tocar a mi hermana.

-Saca tus sucias manos de mi hermana-rugí con fuerza.

-Y que si no lo hago…¿llamaras a tus papis? VERDAD QUE NO TIENES-lo ultimo lo grito y se puso a reír.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- quería respuestas pero sabía que no las tendría, sentía que la muerte se acercaba a pasos agigantados, esos tipos nos subieron a un auto, llegamos a una casa y nos bajaron, yo estaba confundida y asqueada por todo.

Luego de unos minutos nos llevaron a un salón, repleto de gente, Shopia tiritaba y lloraba, yo estaba muda y apunto de vomitar por lo que mis ojos veían, en el centro de el salón había una mujer embarazada totalmente desnuda, tenia moretones por todo el cuerpo y varios cortes en los brazos, a su lado había un hombre, o lo que había sido un hombre, estaba brutalmente amputado pero aun seguía vivo aunque por lo que veía le quedaba poco tiempo, la mujer lloraba y cayó desplomada en un charco de sangre. Yo quede horrorizada, de repente se escucho una voz.

-Hermanos y Hermanas, estamos reunidos para hacer nuestro sacrificio a nuestro dios y para vengar su nombre, ya hemos matado al puritano, falta el bebe, y las dos hijas de Samuel y Lucia Cross, pero antes tenemos que disfrutar de las chicas.

Un hombre se acerco y empujo a Shopia al centro, me quede muda al ver como desnudaban a mi hermana y la empezaban a tocar, podía ver la excitación de el hombre y de el otro que afirmaba a mi hermana, yo me puse a gritar pero unos de los tipos me tapo la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mi hermana estaba siendo brutalmente violada y torturada, mientras yo no podía hacer nada, de repente uno de los hombres le enterró un cuchillo sentí un chillido y mi hermana cayó muerta, después de eso ambos hombres sonrieron y la dejaron tirada en el suelo, mientras otro iba a disfrutar del cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana, la mujer embarazada tenía los ojos desorbitados y ante de poder siquiera chillar ya le habían abierto el vientre y sacado el bebe, yo grite y vi que llegaba mi turno.

-Acá esta la más sucia de todos, ella merecerá el peor castigo-me tomaron de todas partes y me llevaron a la mesa, allí me desnudaron y me empezaron a pegar, uno de los hombres me empezó a tocar, en mi mente era un torbellino, donde estaba nuestro señor que nos protegía, qué demonios pasaba que no me ayudaba, por favor que enviara a un ángel o lo que sea…pero no pasaba nada, y yo pronto también seria violada y estaría muerta, ¿muerta? No, no quería eso, de repente grite, grité cargada de un odio, ira, pena.

-Sea quien sea, ayuda, maldita sea, ayuda, daría cualquier cosa, pero por favor solo ayúdenme-sollocé y de repente todo se volvió obscuro, era una oscuridad palpable, caían plumas blancas, y todo quedo en un escalofriante silencio.

-¿Que deseas?-era una voz potente y que hipnotizaba.

-No quiero morir, ayúdame, hare lo que sea-Grite esto último, cegada por la rabia y mis sentimientos.

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Está segura?-Su tono de voz cambio, se podría decir que se volvió más dulce.

-Si lo que sea, quiero vivir, vengarme-

-Perfecto-

-¿Que quieres a cambio y que eres?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Su alma y soy un demonio-respondió en un murmullo que me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

-La tendrás pero tienes que ayudarme en lo que quiero-no me intereso lo que era, ni tenía miedo.

-Claro- se acerco a mí y poso sus labios sobre los míos, solo basto eso para que yo ya me corrompiera, como tantos otros que hicieron un trato con demonios, las plumas blancas se tornaron en negras . De repente sentí un ardor en el lado derecho del omoplato y caí inconsciente, mientras escuchaba gritos desesperados.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto de todo, me pareció bien el contrato en el omoplato, mas adelante habrá más acción y Sebastián e.e!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Sorpresa!**

Cuando desperté me encontré con la "Agradable" cara de uno de los policías, sus ojos negros me decían que tendría una largaaaaa tarde de interrogación, fantástico no podría ser peor, pero cuando hice esa nota mental vi entrar a el doctor seguido por una de las personas que mas detestaba mi tía Andrea, si bien era la viva imagen de mi padre pero con rasgos más finos, era insoportable, me quedo mirando e irrumpió en sollozos, creó que mi cara debe haber dicho sáquenla ahora, porqué el doctor la tomo del brazo y se la llevo, solté un suspiro y una voz que podría reconocer al instante aunque la allá escuchado una vez dijo:

-Por fin se digno a despertar señorita-su voz me dejo muda.

Creo que no estaba preparada para escuchar esa voz, menos para asimilar que todo lo pasado era real, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y mirar confundida a todos lados buscando la voz, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital por eso el doctor, y que aparte de el policía estaba un tipo de pelo negro, pálido, ojos rojos, su pelo se veía desordenada y le caía a un lado de la cara, era alto, y se veía condenadamente bien, ese estúpido pensamiento me volvió a la realidad y solté un suspiro.

-Oh perdón-levante una ceja ya que me sentía molesta por ser el centro de atención.

-Nada señorita, me alegra de que allá despertado-dijo con voz seductora.

-tsk no me diga, me imagino que debe estar muuuy feliz-no sé porque pero estaba molesta con él, su sola presencia me daba rabia, el policía que en ese momento no había dicho nada, dijo unas cosas que no entendí, yo solo pude articular un me lo puede repetir.

-Decía que el cuerpo de sus padres fue incinerado, lamentablemente el de su hermana no lo pudimos encontrar ya que el lugar esta reducido a cenizas, usted fue encontrada dos días después por unos campesinos en su huerto de cultivo, el señor-apunto al demonio-es doctor y la atendió, y en parte gracias a él está viva-ese estúpido demonio sonrió-bueno me imagino que usted sabe cosas que nosotros no sabemos.

Eso lo encontré tan estúpido que suspire resignada, le conté todo, menos el final, ya que me podrían tratar de una trastornada, el policía agradeció mi información y se fue, creo que en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, pero el tonto demonio no pensaba lo mismo, me miro y se acerco a mí.

-Aléjate- murmuré, el solo me miro.

-Creo que esa no es manera de tratar a su salvador-dijo divertido.

-Lo siento tanto…-y ahí me di cuenta que no me sabia su nombre-¡Oye dime tu nombre!

-No tengo, usted tiene que darme uno-

-¿yo?, emm no sé, no soy buena para dar nombres, puedes quedarte con el ultimo que usaste.

-Sebastián Michaelis, mi lady-sonrió y mi cara fue de horror, ¿my lady? ¿wtf? ¿En qué siglo vivía?

-Amm ok Sebastián-de repente se me vinieron las palabras del policía-¿Cómo es eso que estuve 2 días en un huerto o algo así?

-No estuvo 2 días en un huerto solo unos momentos, la encontraron, yo aparecí y dije que era doctor, que buscaba un lugar para alojar, ellos me pidieron ayuda y usted llego acá, siempre estuve a su lado-suspire.

-Bueno-no sabía que decir, y el momento se me hacia sumamente incomodo, se llamaba Sebastián y era un demonio que estaba a mis órdenes perfecto, en este momento podría estar gritando por miles de cosas y lo único que tenía en mente era que estaba sola, totalmente sola, no tenia familia, la tía Andrea me odiaba pero sabía que se acercaría por la herencia, una herencia que francamente no me interesaba, maldito dinero.

-Ama, una mujer quiere verla-me sobresalte ante las palabras de Sebastián, me hacia acordar a esos esclavos o a un perro, siempre había sido fría pero ahora creo que estaba comportándome como idiota no podía comparar a la gente con un perro, pero él era un demonio así que más da.

-Ah? Tía Andrea, hazla pasar-le diría una sola vez a ella lo que pensaba, y luego tendría que marcharse.

-Sobrina-a penas Sebastián abrió la puerta ella entro y me abrazo.

-¿Qué quiere?-la mire y ella puso una mueca burlona.

-Nada querida, solo quería verte y decirte que yo te ayudare en todo-su cara me decía en todo en especial con tu dinero.

-Claro que no-murmure-Puedo sola, además ya tengo quien me ayude así que no hay problema, si quiere dinero valla a hacerse la amable en otro lado porque yo no le creo nada "querida" tía- Sebastián me miraba divertido y sinceramente tenía unas ganas locas de pegarle.

-Insolente, eres una chiquilla que no sabe nada, enserio querida tu adorable madre no era más que una zorra, así que calla-estaba totalmente indignada, que se creía ella…pero ella se marcho.

-¿Qué fue eso my Lady?-

-No lo sé, no lo sé esa maldita se tragara una a una sus palabras-

Después de unas semanas en las cuales Sebastián se estaba todo el día en silencio o tratando de sacarme palabras con lo cual lograba molestarme y que el doctor lo sacara de la pieza, pude salir del hospital, y la primera pregunta que me hizo el "encantador" (nótese el sarcasmo) de Sebastián fue en donde íbamos a vivir. Creo que le grite unas cuantas cosas y él lo único que dijo:

-My lady sus palabras distan de elegancia, y en una señorita no se ven muy bien-mi cara era de sorpresa y rabia que me llevo a decir más cosas, con las cual Sebastián termino dándome un sermón por no sé qué cosa, terminé molesta con ganas de matar a ese tonto demonio y con dolor de cabeza.

-Sebastián, podrías callarte de una vez-

-Claro que si ama-

-Deja de decirme ama-

-Yes my lady-

-Que no me digas My lady-

-Bueno Señorita-

-Sebastián-

-¿Que mi joven ama?-

-Sebastián Michaelis no podrías decirme Jessie y punto-

-Claro que si, joven ama-pegue un bufido y moví la cabeza, ése demonio lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

Suspire, desde que estaba en el hospital este pensamiento no se me quitaba de la cabeza…No puedo creer que simples decisiones te cambien la vida, no me arrepiento, no hay forma de que me arrepienta, sólo es una pequeña voz que me dice que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, decir más te quiero o te necesito, tal vez hacen la diferencia, si ese día nos hubiéramos quedado todos en casa…a lo mejor la historia hubiera sido diferente

-Jessie, ¿y qué haremos ahora?-me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre, no tengo la menor idea porque fue eso, seria la voz que puso Sebastián, pero el demonio se dio cuenta y creyó que me pasaba algo.- ¿está bien? My lady…

-¿ah? Si, acompáñame, ya sé dónde iremos-recordé que hace un tiempo mi madre me regalo una casa, pero yo no tenía la mas mínima intención de irme a vivir sola, pasaba algunos días allí, tenia de todo inclusive ropa(la cual no usaba ya que era la que elegía mi hermana por mi), pero deje de ir, y ahora era una buena oportunidad para vivir lejos, en un lugar tranquilo y con una hermosa playa, lo único malo es que tendría que ir a buscar las llaves donde mi amiga, con lo cual quedaría expuesta a una serie de preguntas respecto a mi "sexy" mayordomo según ella, no entendía porque todas las chicas que veían a Sebastián quedaban con hemorragias nasales o babeando a más no poder, lo de hemorragias nasales no exagero es la verdad, mire a Sebastián, si era guapo, tenía unos ojos misteriosos, y una mirada demasiado penetrante, que miraba hacia mi dirección.

-Señorita, ¿Qué mira tan interesada?-oh no se había dado cuenta.

-Nada, Sebastián, nada-el me miro y sonrió.

-Me alegra ser nada y captar su atención joven ama-¿Qué? Se había dado cuenta, mátenme-Se puso roja, era verdad-¿roja? O no, se acerco hacia mí y me dijo al oído-Joven ama ¿a dónde vamos?

-Y…yo-sí, me puse muy nerviosa, idiota, tremenda estúpida-Emm a la casa de Mariana

-¿La chica que pensó que éramos novios?-sonrió burlón.

-Si esa misma, que suerte que no lo somos-

-Mmm pensé que le agradaría-

-¿A mí? –

-¿Ah? Bueno vamos-me subí al auto, no se dé donde lo habrá sacado Sebastián, pero algún día se lo preguntaría, y gracias a él tenía todos mis documentos y un nuevo celular. Le di la dirección y llegamos, golpee la puerta y sinceramente quede muda al ver quien me abrió la puerta.

-¡Cross, que gusto verte!-¿Qué hacia el ahí? Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, y seguía sin entender bien, como él estaba ahí, era ilógico, el, el, ese.

No entendía nada, el estaba en la casa de mi amiga, con la camisa entreabierta y el pelo revuelto, lo primero que pensé es que estaban estudiando, o que se yo, pero creo que mi mente trataba de bloquear algo, ¿Mariana me haría daño?, miles de preguntas me bombardearon, me recrimine a mi misma por desconfiar de ella.

-¿Cross? Llamando a tierra hey-

-Jessie, Jessie, ¡Señorita!-la voz de mi mayordomo me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-mire a ese idiota y luego hacia la puerta.

-Se quedo muda, ¿es normal?-el muy idiota sonrió.

-Si es normal cuando yo estoy cerca-puntualizo el chico de pelo castaño, ese adorable pelo revuelto de él, que digo…

-¿AH? No me diga…-Sebastián frunció el entrecejo-No sabía de su existencia.

-Y yo tampoco de la suya-echaba chispas por los ojos, creo que el pobre sintió su ego roto al lado de Sebastián.

Mire por la puerta y no se veía rastros de que hubieran estado estudiando, ni un cuaderno, o algo, a lo mejor estudiaron en la pieza, ¿pieza? , vi pasar a una fugaz Mariana envuelta en una bata corriendo al baño.

**¿Quién será el personaje x de pelo castaño?¿Que pasa con la "amiga" de Jessie? Mujaja*risa malvada* (Hay que mala la haces sufrir del primer capítulo y no quieres parar) Cállate Kasumi ¬¬!(Hay si todo porque yo lo escribo nananan Yami Yami!)**


End file.
